Eternal Love
by Lazy Pegasus
Summary: Request: Two lovers share an eventful evening, with flashback of lust and love. This is Ino and her wife Hikari. Futa


**This is a request for " .Hime.1993"**

**I own nothing! Not the characters! Not the plot! NOTHING!**

**I do, however, own this story.**

**I feel awesome today; so am going to give Ino a job. **

**Just a heads up, I'm still taking request.**

**Warning: This story contains a character with a penis, if you don't like that then go back.**

* * *

Hikari was a kind-hearted, little shy, innocent, friendly, sweet, caring—sometimes lonely, stubborn and fearful. She will get angry when someone tries to hurt her friends or says something bad about them. She stroked the frame of her and her husband on their honeymoon vacation in the Bahamas; she smiled as her fingers brushed against the face of her husband.

Ino; the most kind, beautiful, and loving person she ever met. The blonde's love helps her with her nightmares and dark past.

* * *

_Hikari was the only daughter of an Aino clan father and Kohona mother in the Hidden Snow Village. She is a part of the Aino clan, the strongest clan in the Snow village. When she was 8 years old, her village and the Sound village got into a heated rivalry that ended with the Sound ninjas sneaking into the Snow village and killing off everyone, except her. She was able to hide herself from them but she had no choice but to watch her mother and father be killed from her hiding spot. After the massacre, she fled the village, overcome with grief and wanting to start over. But she was young and had no money and no knowledge of how to survive on her own. Two leaf ninja came across her after she had fainted from many days without food or water and took her back to the Leaf village. Everyone there helped her recover and she's been there since. But to this day, she has no idea the Sound was behind her family's massacre._

* * *

But that was in the past; this is the future—her future. With her loving husband and friends she feels at home.

"Honey I'm home!"

Speaking of which, Hikari looked up from the picture to see her husband dress in a lab coat, black shirt, and brown dress pants. Hikari giggled when Bongo, their husky pup, began to lick and jump at the sight of his master. "Had a good day at work, dear?" The petite black haired girl asked, as she set the frame aside and walks up to her husband.

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get home to you…" Ino said her voice low and sultry.

Hikari blushed, Ino is the _only_ person who can ever make her blush—her charming ways was what made her fall in love with the blonde ex-ninja.

Ino pulled her wife closer to her body, her arms snaking around her hour-glass figure-settling on her perfect hips she oh so loved. She bent down and placed a kiss on the small girls' lips.

Hikari whimpered when she felt her husbands on hers, she wrapped her arms around her neck and stood on het tip-e-toes. The vision of their first meeting played on her mind.

* * *

**_10 years ago…_**

_Hikari had just recently turn 18, her friends arrange a surprise party at her home—she hates surprises, reminds her of the horrible people who murdered her family. The screams of her people echoing in her mind._

_"Look out!" Hikari was so lost in her little world that she didn't see the oncoming ninja star. She then felt a pair of muscular, but soft, arms pull her out of the line of danger._

_"Are you alright Miss? You almost got hit a *Shuriken," _

_Hikari opened her eyes to meet face to face with the most exotic blue eyes she has ever seen. There's no way her savior could be a man—no man can have those types of eyes. Besides the eyes, the person had a soft face—too soft for a boy—and boys don't have long hair._

_"Ma'am?" The blonde asked._

_That voice, too soft for a boy, too sultry for a man, too…Angelic._

_"Ma'am, are you alright?" The blonde asked again, a crowd of people began to form around her and the small girl in her arms._

_So concerned and thoughtful, Hikari thought… Love at first sight._

* * *

Hikari squeaked when her husband pushed her onto their bed, softly. Their lips were still attached to one another. The small girls' hands were on her husband's cheeks, while the blonde had her hands on her hips. The black haired girl let out another squeak when she felt her husband's warm-soft hands slip into her skirt and began to play with her panties. She let a moan when she felt her husband's erection against her thigh. A memory of their first time appeared in her mind.

* * *

**_3 years ago_**

_Hikari and Ino had been dating ever since that fateful day when Ino saved Hikari from death, seven years has passed, to be exact, and during their relationship there was always a topic involving both of them._

_Sex_

_The word itself makes Hikari blush like crazy; but isn't that what couples do when they're in love, have sex? Hikari loved her boy/girlfriend, even before finding out about her little—BIG—secrete. But Ino being the lovable person that she is, told Hikari she would wait until she is ready. But Hikari is ready, ready to be close to Ino, ready to prove the blonde how much she loves her._

_That's why it's time…_

_"Ino, I'm ready…"_

_"Ready for what, Hikari?"_

_"I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level…"_

_With that said Hikari dragged Ino in to her bedroom and proceed to make love to the tall blonde. It was an experience Hikari never wanted it to end; the feeling of her boyfriend inside of her made her emptiness feel complete. Ino was very gently with her, due to her small stature, and that's why Hikari loves her. Every time the small girl felt discomfort, Ino would stop all her doings and make the girl comfortable in every possible way._

* * *

"Hikari…"

Hikari snapped back to reality when she heard her husband moan; the small girl then realize she was currently straddling the blonde, she was so lost in her memory that she didn't realize she took charge in the positions. She also didn't realize she and Ino were both naked and her dainty hand was messaging her lover's member._ Oh dear…_Hikari blushed, the sight of her husbands' face in pure pleasure ignited a fire within her.

"Fuck…"

Hikari couldn't help but to scowl at the curse word, she's never fond of 'those kind of _colorful_ words. Never the less her husband's always tends to curse out, even when she not around. Yet she still loved the blonde, and to prove it she scooted back and let her swollen sex brush up against her lover's hard member. The small girl let out a moan when the hard ridge brushes up against her clitoris in a punishable way.

"God…Y-you're s-so—wet!" Was all Ino managed to say, the feeling of her wife's wet hot pussy rubbing against her hard dick, "sh-shit…" She _needs_ to be inside; she wants to feel the heat-warmth, wet, tightness that is her wife. Hikari must have the same thoughts as she because the small girl lifted her lithe body, only to lower herself onto the hard penis. The organ impaling Hikari's small body, but she didn't care, her body is connected to Ino's and that's all that matters.

Ino grabbed her wife's hips and proceed to help the small girl 'ride her'. Usually Ino would show Hikari a dog collar and the girl will be all over her and boy, for a small girl she sure is wild when it comes to bondage…

* * *

_"Oh Ino…" Hikari purred, her husband was too busy with her paper work that she hardly even noticed her; the laptop received more attention from Ino's fingers than her body._

_"Yes?" Ino turned around, removing her glasses, and her eyes widen. Her wife was nude to the extreme the only thing the small girl had was a pink dog collar and pink fluffy handcuffs. Today was Valentine's Day. Ino found herself be dragged into the bedroom, not even noticing her wife had put on the collar on her neck. She then found herself on the bed, pushed by Hikari, with the small girl straddling her. Ino was too preoccupied in staring at her wife's breast that, again, she didn't notice her wife's tiny hands removing her plaid shirt and jeans, pushing her body back down onto the soft mattress and securely placed the handcuffs on her wrists and feet._

_"Wha…?" Before Ino can process anything she felt soft lips on hers and a warm wetness envelops her member, "o-oh…" She tried to thrust upward but due to the handcuffs she is unable to, also the fact that Hikari was just sitting there and smirking. "Wh-what did I-I do?" Ino asked, desperately wanting the girl on top of her to move._

_"Hmm, let's see…" Hikari purred, rising up until the tip of Ino's penis was the only thing inside of her. Not once dropping herself, "you kept on completely ignoring me with your work and umm…Oh yeah, today is Valentines Day," Hikari finally dropped on to the hard—cold—shivering penis. "Working on Valentine's Day, Ino? Shame on you…" Hikari began riding her husband's penis, stopping when the older girl thrusts. "Nu uh, you're in a time out…I'm in **control**…" For the rest of the day Hikari had Ino begging to ride her harder and faster, to which the small girl always denied._

* * *

Ino shuddered in pain and lust at the memory, Hikari had her by her pinkie. But not today, today is all about making love to her wife. And dammit she would make her wife know just how she loves her.

"Ino…"

She was close, the blonde can _feel_ it. The small girls' walls were trapping her penis; also Hikari's face is pure sign of orgasm.

"Ino…!"

Ino began to pump upwards, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her wife's fragile body. Hikari wrapped her arms around Ino's neck while she kept on riding her, her orgasm was approaching fast.

"Ino!" Hikari came, hers and Ino's bodies stiffing as the came; Ino released all her cum inside Hikari (Thankfully, Hikari is on the pill). They both discussed that once Hikari was out of college and Ino gets done finishing the house the bought, then they will have a baby.

But that's in the future, this is the past. Till then Hikari and Ino will just cuddle and place kisses on each other's lips.

**_The end_**


End file.
